prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Marriage (ASI)
There are 12 marriage candidates in Pretty Country: A Strange Island, 6 for each gender. LGBT never exists in Pretty Country games; so pick the person who you like best. Bachelors *Austin *Doug *Jasper *Leo *Thomas *Van Bachelorettes *Dara *Katie *Lina *Mary *Phoebe *Yuha Each person who is eligible for marriage will have a heart level next to their name on dialogue box. To increase heart level the player must do favorable things, such as talk to the person daily and give gifts. There are 6 heart levels players must progress, but they will need at least Miracle level before getting married. Before marrying someone, the player has to go through a series of Heart Events. Each event will trigger after you've raised his heart affection only to the matching level. If the person's Heart affection is below or above the matching Heart Event level then the event will not occur. #'Acquaintance' - At "Decent" level, the player and a marriage candidate will know each other for their first time. #'Gift' - Once reached "Good" Level, the candidate will have stop by your house in the morning and deliver a gift. #'Date' - Once the candidate has reached "Great" Heart level and if you are going steady with that person, when you wake up in the morning (s)he will ask if player would like have a date together that day. Sometimes it is just for sight-seeing and other times it is for lunch. Players will want to be at the date location by 16.00. #'Confession' - Upon waking up in the morning, (s)he will ask to meet with you at the beach. At that point players will be told how much the person likes them and you can select various ways to respond. If one does get a love confession it will lower the affection with other marriage candidates. Marriage candidate must be at "Perfect" level. 'House Upgrade' No boy or girl is going to live in that tiny Stage 1 House you started in. Rolf will have a Stage 2 House upgrade (the last) for sale. Talk to him when his store is opened, between 10.00 and 18.00. View his house options and at the very bottom you'll Stage 2 House. The construction of that building requires 40 Hardwood Lumber, 5 Mithril, 10 Glass, and 85.000 Cash. After you complete the Stage 2 upgrade, the next two components will be available in Rolf's inventory: Double Bed The player need a Double Bed for their new spouse to sleep in, so check Rolf's inventory again for it. To build Double Bed, bring 3.500 Cash, 10 Hardwood Lumber, 4 Supreme Wool, and 2 Silver. You already know where to find the Hardwood Lumber, and Silver Ore is pretty common when mining. Supreme Wool come from the sheep that players care for on their farm. Table with Four Chairs The next item is a table to sit at. The required materials for table upgrade is 10 Softwood Lumber, 5 Orichalcum, and 6.500 Cash. Softwood Lumber comes from chopping down the christmas trees that grow throughout island. Orichalcum is a little trickier; it is an uncommon ore found when mining, but it is not a difficult to find as Adamantite. 'Proposal and Wedding Ceremony' Give the Flower Jewel to propose your beloved person. If you have completed the basic marriage requirements, the player will move to his/her idol house to officially propose. After the person accepts your proposal, the two of us will go to their family to announce your intent to marry. Some candidates do not have any family on the island, so after propose they just leave your house to prepare for the ceremony. The wedding itself will take place 7 days after we proposed. The day will not be marked on your calendar. If our wedding is going to fall on the same day as a seasonal festival, it will be pushed back by 1 day. The player's new spouse will ask what name you would like him/her to call you from now on. The player can be non-creative and type in their original name, such as sweetie, dear, hotlips, or whatever name they can think of. After the wedding Mrs. Molly will give you ticket to a honeymoon boat ride. When you're ready to use the Honeymoon Ticket that Molly gave you at the wedding, go down to the dock and hand it over to her again. The weather must be Sunny and it has to be before 20.00. Both of us will spend our day walking along the beach and finish with watching the sunset. When it is over the player will automatically go to bed and wake up next morning. 'Aftermath' After you get married, your spouse will set the table for meal times. Lunch will be between 12.00 and 13.00, and dinner will be between 19.00 to 20.00. You don't have to eat with your spouse two times per day, but it is available if you need to restore your stamina. The clothing you wore for wedding will also become one of options in your wardrobe. Every year on our wedding anniversary, your spouse will prepare a special dinner. Go into your house between 19.00 and 20.00 to view the wedding anniversary event. The dinner party will end at 21.00. Category:Game Guide